


Trail

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [59]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Far Future, Introspection, Mutual Pining, Older Characters, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Beyond the cypress trees and the rivers winding through the lowermost valley, Sesshomaru wanders into a secluded, tiny village. Not so long ago, his demonic and hauntingly beautiful appearance would have startled them. Perhaps he’s gotten tooaccustomedto visitation.





	Trail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TripCreates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/gifts).



> IS THIS MY FIRST INUYASHA FIC? SCRREEEEEAAAAAMS. I'M GLAD IT IS THEM. This is for my pal Amanda who has put up with me for too long but I appreciate it and check out their fanfic if you love Free! or Yuri!!! on Ice or My Hero Academia! Any comments/thoughts on this fic are welcome! Thanks! :)

 

059\. Trail

*

Beyond the cypress trees and the rivers winding through the lowermost valley, Sesshomaru wanders into a secluded, tiny village.

Not so long ago, his demonic and hauntingly beautiful appearance would have startled them.

Perhaps he's gotten too _accustomed_ to visitation.

One or two elderly woman cheerfully wave in the distance, carrying their water pails. Sesshomaru regards them for a moment before moving on, heading for a small cluster of reed-weaved huts.

As if sensing him, Rin run out of the far left hut with bare, damp feet. Her lavender-dyed kimono dangles off one of her shoulders.

" _Lord Sesshomaru_!" she cries out, nearly flying into his arms, her brown eyes twinkling happily.

The closer he observes her, Sesshomaru recognizes her womanly chin and her grown, slim stature. It's been many years since their adventures. "You look well, Rin," he murmurs, his lips twitching up faintly as Rin giggles and hugs him a little tighter around his waist, blushing shyly.

Using her name isn't rare between them, but Sesshomaru cannot deny what he has known about her. What he feels so _profoundly_.

It will not end like his father's lover.

Not ever.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
